Espionnage en série
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Quand les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'amusent à espionner Ron et Hermione à leur insu, voilà ce que cela peut donner...(traduction)


_"Gandalf : Sabre de bois ! Sam Gamegie ! Vous étiez aux écoutes à la fenêtre ?  
>Sam : J'étais pas à la coupe de la fenêtre, votre seigneurie. J'étais à la coupe de la pelouse, sous la fenêtre, je vous jure" Le Seigneur des anneaux, La communauté de l'anneau. <em>

_**Disclaimer: **Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, le texte est de Abigail-Nicole, j'ai simplement fait la traduction._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Espionnage en série<strong>

**oOoOoO**

Harry essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front « Je déteste ces choses » déclara-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Il jeta un œil sur ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient encore en train de se chamailler. Pour changer...

Harry soupira, pulvérisa le dernier Doxy et le jeta dans un seau. Ron et Hermione étaient en train de se disputer, Hermione secouait furieusement sa bombe de pulvérisation et marmonnait en direction de son comparse :

« Franchement Ron, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es même pas capable de pulvériser un Doxy et de me donner un coup sur la tête à la place ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute ! Simplement tu n'avais pas à te trouver derrière ce Doxy ! »

« Oh, alors maintenant je dois aussi faire attention où les Doxy volent. J'ai un peu de mal à te croire. »

« Je me suis excusé, d'accord ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu le prends toujours comme ça ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être que si tu n'étais pas aussi... »

« Je crois que je vais faire une pause. Les autres sont déjà partis manger. » annonça Harry à voix haute en s'éloignant de la salle. Il ne pensait pas une seconde que ses amis l'avaient entendu, il laissa tomber sa bombe de pulvérisation et descendit les escaliers. Le reste du groupe s'était arrêté quelques minutes plus tôt pour aller manger, seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient restés pour finir de nettoyer.

Ginny sourit lorsque Harry entra dans la cuisine. « Il est toujours avec elle ? » demanda Ginny, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Ouais. » répondit Harry dans un soupir. Ginny étouffa un fou rire et but son verre de jus de citrouille. « Quoi ? » demanda Harry sur la défensive en haussant un sourcil. Ginny se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse.

« On a fait un pari. » déclara Fred d'un ton de conspirateur « Ginny pense qu'ils vont finir par mélanger leurs salives en se roulant des pelles. »

« J'espère qu'Hermione ne va pas s'étouffer avec la bave de notre cher petit frère » plaisanta George, faisant rire son frère et grimacer Ginny.

Harry les fixa avec intérêt. « Un pari ? Combien ? »

« Deux gallions, cinq mornilles et trois noises. » dirent-ils tous trois à l'unisson faisant sourire Harry.

« C'est sur quoi ce pari ? » questionna tout à coup Sirius à côté d'eux. « Ron et Hermione ? »

« Ginny pense qu'ils vont s'embrasser avant la fin de la journée. Elle prend ses désirs pour la réalité à mon avis... » lança George d'un ton narquois.

« Humm, peut-être pas. » fit Sirius. « Est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble dans la même chambre ? C'était ainsi que ça se déroulait avec Lily et James. On les laissait se disputer et quand on revenait quelques heures plus tard, on les retrouvait allongés l'un sur l'autre en train de... » il se tut quand il réalisa que Harry le fixait avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage et sourit « Bref, vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire. Je suis du côté de Ginny sur ce coup là, les gars. »

« Est-ce que tu relèves le pari ? »lui demanda Fred, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Un gallion. » lâcha Sirius en souriant. Poussant un cri de victoire, Ginny lança à son frère:

« Dans ta face ! »

« Très bien, allons les espionner à la porte » répliqua aussitôt Fred sans se démonter. « J'ai des oreilles à rallonge pour tous. »

Le petit groupe se glissa dans les couloirs, agissant comme des gamins immatures. Ce qu'ils étaient pour la plupart, y compris Sirius même si ce n'était que mentalement.

La scène était pour le moins comique, Ginny se trouvait à genoux, un œil collé sur la serrure, Fred et George essayaient d'entendre à travers l'embrasure de la porte, Sirius à leurs côté.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire » s'exclamait Hermione qui agitait toujours son pulvérisateur d'un air presque menaçant. « Tu me reproches sans cesse le moindre petit truc ! »

« Quel boucan, on a même pas besoin de ces trucs pour les entendre » chuchota Fred tandis que George rangeait les oreilles à rallonge dans sa poche.

« Ils sont debout à un mètre l'un de l'autre. » rapporta Ginny en levant les yeux vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » demanda subitement une voix et tout le monde lança simultanément : »Chuuut ! »

« Désolé » fit Tonks en baissant la voix. « C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Ron et Hermione sont sûrement attirés l'un envers l'autre. » chuchota Sirius. « Ginny et moi, on pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à se rouler une pelle d'enfer. »

« Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver visiblement » se moqua George.

« On a jusqu'à la fin de la journée » siffla Ginny. « Et vous me devrez tous les deux de l'argent »

« Et à moi aussi ! »rappela Sirius.

« Eh, vous n'allez pas prendre tous nos sous, tout de même ? » demanda Fred avec un faux air innocent. « Nous sommes de pauvres enfants sans défense, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu là » rétorqua Sirius en souriant. « J'y ai souvent joué avec James quand j'étais à Poudlard, ça ne prend pas avec moi. Oui, je prendrais tout votre argent sans une once de remord, jusqu'à la dernière noise. »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard malicieux et eurent l'intelligence de ne pas répliquer. Tonks s'accroupit près de Sirius et tenta d'écouter à son tour. « Que disent-ils ? »

« Eh bien, pour le savoir, il faudrait simplement vous taire quelques minutes » s'irrita George et un court silence suivit ses paroles.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours contre moi ! » s'énerva Ron de l'autre côté de la porte. « C'est fatiguant à la fin ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à être plus mature, Ron. C'est si compliqué que ça ? »

« Quand je disais que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver » ricana Fred. Harry étouffa un rire.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que de s'amuser ou même de...d'avoir du plaisir » rétorquait Ron.

« Si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans ce couloir ? » demanda une voix et tout le monde se retourna et put voir Arthur Weasley qui les regardait comme s'ils étaient tous devenus fous.

« C'est une simple expérience » répondit Sirius, le visage impassible. « Et nous sommes en train d'observer les résultats de cette expérience. »

« Ron et Hermione ? » questionna Arthur Weasley d'un air incrédule.

« Exactement » fit Ginny en appuyant son œil contre la serrure. « Regardez-les, ils sont encore en train de se rapprocher ! »

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai » gémit George. « Bouge ta tête, Fred, tu bloques la vue... »

« Comme si je pouvais voir quelque chose... »

« Comment ça se fait que Ginny ait le droit de voir à travers le trou de la serrure ? »

« Moins fort, bon sang » les avertit Tonks. « Ils vont nous entendre ! »

« C'est peu probable » rétorqua Ginny. « Pas avec tout le bruit qu'ils font. Maintenant, fermez-la afin que je puisse écouter. »

« A nouveau en train d'espionner, Patmol ? » demanda Remus derrière eux et Sirius se tourna vers son ancien ami en souriant.

« Ça me rappelle mes bons vieux jours. » dit-il, une lueur nostalgique au fond des yeux. « Il y avait deux gallions... »

« Cinq mornilles et trois noises » termina Ginny toujours en train de regarder à travers la serrure.

« On a parié sur le fait que Ron et Hermione allaient finir par se bécoter. » fit Sirius.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'étouffe avec la salive de notre cher petit frère » intervint George.

Remus étouffa un rire. Arthur mit son grain de sel.

« Je suis avec les jumeaux sur ce pari, Sirius » lâcha-t-il joyeusement. « Ils ne feraient pas ça ici, alors que nous ne sommes pas loin... »

« Tu veux augmenter la mise ? » le défia Ginny.

« Ça marche » répondit son père en souriant.

Et il laissa tomber un mornille dans le vieux chapeau de Fred et George destiné aux paris. «Je pense qu'on peut augmenter jusqu'à trois gallions, six mornilles et trois noises » proposa Fred avec enthousiasme.

« Arrêtez de parler ! » chuchota Harry. « J'essaye d'écouter. »

« Tu es tellement gamin et maladroit » disait Hermione et Sirius ouvrit la bouche en l'imitant silencieusement.

« Et toi, tellement ennuyeuse ! Et encore je suis gentil...» contra Ron faisant rire Remus. Tonks le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Par Merlin, Ron, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'étudie. Nous avons des choses graves qui nous attendent comme nos devoirs de sortilèges. Cela va déterminer notre avenir, tu sais... »

« Oh ferme-la un peu Hermione ! Ces fichues BUSE ne vont pas déterminer si nous devons vivre ou mourir, c'est ridicule ! Les gens ont d'autres choses en tête comme prendre du...du plaisir ! »

« Je tiens le pari finalement » fit Remus en jetant une pièce dans le chapeau. « J'ai vu cette scène tellement souvent. »

« Seulement cette fois ci, le garçon a les cheveux roux » commenta Sirius à voix basse. Tonks les fit taire.

« On sait que vous êtes tous deux plus âgés mais ne mettez pas non plus l'accent là dessus ! » dit-elle en appuyant son oreille contre la porte.

« C'est moi où nos deux tourtereaux se chamaillent de plus en plus ? » murmura George en ricanant. « Si ça continue, ils vont s'envoyer sortilèges sur sortilèges. »

« Je suppose que tu ne veux rien faire de ta vie ! » criait Hermione. « Tu n'es bon dans aucun domaine, Ron ! »

« Tu ne te tairas donc jamais ! » rétorquait celui-ci en désespoir de cause.

« C'est incroyable comme il est tout rouge » commenta Ginny. « Je pourrais presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. »

Hermione le foudroyait du regard. « Et toi, tu ne sais donc rien faire d'autre que d'étudier ? » lançait Ron à moitié désespéré. « Tu ne penses qu'à tes livres et à tes cours, tu passes tellement de temps dedans que parfois tu ressembles à...à une morte-vivante !»

« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je ne pense pas qu'à mes livres, je pense aussi à mon avenir, à toi...et à Harry » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, et Sirius ricana silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, c'est une réunion secrète ? » demanda une voix bourrue.

« Oh tais-toi Fol-Oeil » répliqua Tonks sans se retourner. « Il y a des paris très importants qui se jouent en ce moment. »

« Sur qui ? Weasley et Granger? » interrogea Maugrey en se rapprochant de la porte.

« Tu veux relever le pari ? » lui demanda Ginny en se retournant mais il secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à me faire arnaquer, les enfants. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar! » demanda la voix inquiète de Molly Weasley qui arrivait à son tour.

Fred et George gémirent en cœur.

« Maman, c'est rien, ne panique pas ! »

« C'est une simple expérience, Molly » fit Sirius, essayant de la rassurer.

« Parfaitement inoffensive » ajouta Remus.

« Silence tout le monde ! » s'agaça Ginny et de l'autre côté de la porte la dispute reprit de plus belle.

« Mais as-tu seulement déjà pensé à quelque chose qui ne soit pas académique ? » demandait Ron presque au bord du désespoir. « A une famille par exemple ? A quelque chose qui n'implique pas les études ou les bouquins ? »

« Mais bien sûr que oui » s'irritait Hermione. « Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai souvent pensé à...à... »

« A quoi ? » questionna Ron, les bras croisés.

« Eh bien, je pense à la guerre, à comment ça va se finir, tu sais. A ce que va devenir Harry, ce que l'on sera dans trente ans, ce genre de choses. »

Ron roula des yeux. « Ça ne compte pas » déclara-t-il sévèrement. « Je pensais à des choses très simples, rêvasser, ne rien faire, les garçons, des trucs de filles... »

« C'est...c'est privé, ça ! »

« Elle vire au rouge !' siffla Ginny. « Rouge comme une tomate, c'est inscrit sur son visage ! »

« J'en étais sûr ! » lâcha Sirius en souriant.

« Ils sont bientôt à point » commenta Tonks qui souriait à son tour.

Molly étouffa un rire. « Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

« Pour l'instant, ils ne font que se crier dessus, maman » fit Ginny qui ne pouvait plus enlever son œil de la serrure. « Mais à mon avis... »

« Stupides Sang de Bourbes, Traîtres à leur sang vous faites hontes à cette maison... » murmura Kreattur alors qu'il passait devant eux « Osez souillez cette demeure, si ma pauvre maîtresse voyez ça... »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir impatient mais Ginny le devança :

« Dites, puisque ce couloir semble être devenu une réunion de l'Ordre, pourquoi ne pas inviter Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue tant qu'on y est ? »

« Ah non » s'irrita Sirius. « Hors de question que Rogue participe à ce pari !»

« Vous pariez sur quoi ? » questionna Mondingus qui marchait vers eux, les yeux bouffis.

« Sur Ron et Hermione qui vont mélanger leur salive » répondit George. « Ça te dit un petit pari ? »

« Tu veux miser un gallion ? » demanda Ginny avec espoir.

« Trois » lança Mondingus avant de jeter les pièces dans le chapeau. « Ils font quoi là ? »

« Ils sont debout l'un en face de l'autre » fit Sirius qui regardait par la serrure. « Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minute. »

« Parce que tu m'énerves ! » faisait Ron, les oreilles rouges de colère. « Tu n'en as toujours que pour ces fichus bouquins ! »

« Préparez-vous à payer » lança Ginny à la cantonade.

« Et toi, alors » s'irrita Hermione, les cheveux ébouriffés. « Tu ne penses qu'à toi-même ou peut-être à Fleur ! »

« Pour ton information, elle ne me plaît pas plus que ça, Mme Victor Krum ! » rétorqua Ron. « Il n'est même pas capable de parler correctement avec sa cervelle de troll... »

« Ne t'en prend pas à Victor » s'énerva Hermione. « D'ailleurs je ne le vois plus du tout, je te signale. »

« Ça commence à être long » murmura Harry avec impatience.

« Mais non, mais non, ça vient » chuchota Sirius dans sa barbe, l'oreille sur la porte.

« Tu parles ! Comme si tu songeais aux garçons ! » se moqua Ron.

« Si, j'y pense justement ! J'y pense tout le temps ! »

« Ah oui ? Et à qui ? »

« A toi peut-être !»

Il y eut un silence de mort.

« Allez ! Par ici la monnaie !» lança Ginny d'un ton triomphant.

« Pas encore » grommela Fred, furieux. « Ils ne font que parler, ils ne sont pas encore en train de... »

« Et peut-être même que je t'aime un peu trop »

Dans le couloir, tout le monde laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et les dix membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se rassirent en même temps, Fred et George faisant la moue.

« J'attends toujours mon argent » fit Ginny d'un ton moqueur et les jumeaux lui lancèrent le chapeau, vexés.


End file.
